dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Bruce Wayne
Bruce Wayne is a vigilante who derives from Gotham City. Born to billionaire parents Thomas and Martha Wayne who were murdered at gun point in front of his own eyes as a child, Bruce dedicated his life to doing their name proud with the aid of his butler and father figure Alfred Pennyworth by bringing Gotham's criminals to justice as a vigilante in an armored suit creating a larger then life persona that became known as "The Batman". For years Bruce fought against crime and corruption through intimidation and fear as the Batman, taking on a ward in Robin who helped him protect his treasured city. They fought for years then in 2005, Joker and Harley Quinn killed Robin and left a taunting message on his suit for Batman. This event led Batman to become much more Darker and brutal but continued his crusade on crime. When General Zod and his Kryptonians invaded the Earth in search of Kal-El, one of Bruce's buildings collapsed during their fight in Metropolis causing untold deaths of people Bruce knew. He then swore to put an end to what he saw as an unchecked Alien god, stealing Kryptonite from Lex Luthor and battled Kal-El, now known as Superman nearly killing him before realizing they were set up by Luthor, and teamed up to battle Doomsday, one of Luthor's creations. Superman perished at the hands of Doomsday saving the world and Bruce decided to honor his new friend by uniting a team of Metahumans to save the world in Superman's absence. Biography Early Years Bruce was born to Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha in the year 1970. He was brought up in Wayne Manor, leading an idyllic childhood. In 1981, the Waynes were leaving the Aragon Theatre after attending a viewing of The Mark of Zorro when they were held at gunpoint by a mugger who shot both Thomas and Martha before fleeing. Shortly after, family bodyguard Alfred Pennyworth dismissed the rest of the staff and became Bruce's legal guardian. Thomas and Martha were later buried in the Wayne Family mausoleum. During the funeral, a traumatized Bruce ran away only to fall down a dry well and be attacked by a swarm of bats. This would later inspire him to use that fear to battle the criminal element that took his parents' lives. Becoming Batman For the next several years, Bruce trained until he was at the height of mental and physical perfection. In 1995 at the age of 25, his years of training and mastering several fields of fighting, built up anger and childhood fear culminating in the creation of "The Batman", and began waging a one-man war on crime from a secret base of operations located beneath the grounds of Wayne Manor, the scene of his childhood fear of Bats on the day of his parents' funeral. Armed with specialized gadgets and vehicles, Bruce protected Gotham from a wide variety of criminals, ranging from master assassin Floyd Lawton to the maniacal criminal mastermind known as The Joker and his sidekick Harley Quinn. It was during this time that Bruce found Jason Todd whom he took in as a ward, who he trained to fight beside him at night as Batman, seeing a lot of himself in Jason. Jason fought alongside his Bruce under the codename "Robin." Disaster struck when Robin was captured, tortured and was eventually killed by the Joker, who vandalized Jason's Robin suit with graffiti leaving behind a message for Batman and left Jason dead for Batman to find. A distraught Bruce buried Jason on the Wayne Manor grounds and displayed his Robin uniform in a glass case as a centerpiece in the Batcave, to honor his fallen comrade, as a constant reminder that the fight against evil never stops. Bruce then proceeded to approach Joker and beat him until he is put to coma and destroyed all of Joker’s teeth. Sometime later, Wayne Manor fell into disrepair for unknown reasons. Bruce moved into a lake house located near the Manor on the Estate and built an elevator that lead directly to the Batcave. Kryptonian Invasion In 2013, a broadcast was sent to Earth by a militaristic force of aliens called Kryptonians, led by General Zod, who demanded that the Earth hand over one of his citizens who had apparently been hidden among the human race for years. When Zod's forces attacked Metropolis, the hidden alien, Kal-El, now known as Superman arrived and managed to stop the Kryptonians plan. Bruce got a helicopter to Metropolis to evacuate his close friend Jack O'Dwyer and the rest of his staff at the Wayne Financial Building. With the battle destroying and totaling buildings, Bruce tries to make his way to his building, evading falling pieces of debris and fires when the gravity beam stops. Superman and Zod are now battling each other, which rips apart the Wayne Financial Building, collapsing into dust. Bruce races into the cloud of dust to find Wallace Keefe, whom he helps from underneath rubble before saving the child Sage from falling debris. He then looks up to see Superman and Zod, crashing to Earth in a fire ball, filled with rage towards the alien menaces. Post Black Zero Event Whilst on patrol in Gotham, Batman was tracking Firefly and his companions to a warehouse. There, he found Firefly and his companions planning to blow up the merchandise in the building. Batman used a Batarang to destroy the detonator and engaged Firefly who used his flamethrower to attack Batman. Using a respirator to breathe while there was no oxygen in the air, Batman defeated Firefly and rounded up his companions for the Gotham City Police Department to find. Whilst a group from Metropolis Middle School was visiting the Wayne Enterprises R&D Facility in Metropolis, Bruce followed a girl from the visit, Zoe, who wandered off into the restricted sector. There she found criminals using a Kryptonian Rifle and Kryptonian Pistol to break into the vault. Bruce told the girl to return to her class but they were discovered and captured. As the criminals attempted to escape, they were confronted by Superman. The Kryptonian weapons had an effect on Superman and Bruce used Superman's distraction to subdue the criminal watching him and Zoe. He then used the Kryptonian Signal Jammer to create a high pitched noise that subdued everybody, including Superman. Superman used the distraction to take out the criminals and hand them over to the Metropolis Police Department, as Bruce mulled over Superman's reaction to the signal jammer. As Batman, Bruce was later chasing a group through the Carytown Crossing, in the movie and shopping district. He landed his motorbike on top of their car, causing them to crash, before subduing and tying them up. He ran from the scene, disappearing down a manhole. The following night, he located Emily, who had taken a photo of him. He acknowledged that she would do the right thing and destroy the evidence, disappearing in to the night. While the citizens of Metropolis celebrated the the unveiling of the Superman statue being built in honor of the Man of Steel, Bruce was exercising in the Batcave. Alfred pointed out to Bruce that the citizens of Gotham never showed him any appreciation for his work as The Batman and told him that he wouldn't be surprised if Bruce had some professional jealousy of Superman only for Bruce to claim that Superman was not a professional as he did not have to work for his gifts. Suddenly an alert came on the Bat Computer and Bruce went out. Arriving, Batman saw some thugs attempting to steal weapons and after a grueling fight in which he was injured. Batman managed to defeat the thugs and leave them for the police. Arriving back at the Batcave, Alfred tended to his injuries as the the new Superman statue was revealed. Bruce then got up much to Alfred's dismay and claimed that Superman was not a hero and that proceeded to train while claiming that someone must be prepared when he inevitably turns on humanity. Facing the Man of Steel Batman stops a human trafficking ring where he locates kidnapped girls and brutally brands the leader, Cesar Santos after getting information out of him for who he works for and what he knows on the "White Portuguese". He leaves him for the GCPD to find, quickly escaping after being shot at by rookie officer Mike Rucka who arrived on the scene. Returning to the Batcave, Bruce confirms to Alfred that criminal Anatoli Knyazev is the one who knows where the "White Portuguese" is, a person planning on bringing a dirty bomb into Gotham. Bruce goes to an underground fight club where Knyazev is and hacks his phone where he after which he learns that Knyazev frequently contacts Alexander (Lex) Luthor, Jr., who has information on the bomb. Infiltrating a party held by Lex at Metropolis Library, Bruce manages to hack into the LexCorp mainframe. The hacking device however, is stolen by the mysterious Diana. Before he can catch her, Daily Planet reporter Clark Kent who has been using his Super Hearing to listen in on Bruce and Alfred's secret conversation, questions Bruce about the presence of the Batman and his methods only for Bruce to point out the hypocrisy of criticizing The Batman and noting the fact that Superman is worshiped despite the fact that his power could wipe out the entire human race if he wanted to. The next night at a museum gallery, Bruce tracks Diana who tells him that she is after the same thing he is and tells him that Luthor has a photo that he stole from her and tells him that he will find his hacking device in his car before leaving. Bruce returns to the Batcave and begins decrypting the drive and falls asleep, having a nightmare about a dystopian future where Superman has turned evil and now rules the Earth and Batman leads a resistance movement against him. As he awakens, he goes through the files to see that the White Portuguese isn't a person, but a ship bringing in Kryptonite into Gotham, and that it can kill Superman. Alfred argues with Bruce telling him that getting the Kryptonite to destroy Superman isn't what he should be doing, but Bruce persists. Batman awaits atop a crane in the Port of Gotham watching as the Kryptonite is loaded into a truck, watched over by Knyazev. He shoots a tracker onto the truck and gives chase in the Batmobile, taking out the escort vehicles one by one. He slightly falls back from the trucks before crashing through a wall to take a shortcut before Superman suddenly emerges in front of the Batmobile, sending it crashing. Superman rips the doors off the Batmobile and tells Batman to retire, again and to consider his actions mercy. Taking Down Superman Bruce is at Wayne Tower as he is watching the Superman Hearing at the United States Capitol on the news, where sees that former employee Wallace Keefe is testifying against Superman. Bruce asks for the files on Keefe, where it is revealed that he has been rejecting compensation from the company along with notes to Bruce, which has been hidden from Bruce. As he watches on, a bomb at the Capitol building explodes, killing everybody inside the hearing as Bruce receives another note from Keefe, telling him that he let his family die, referring to the destruction of the Wayne Financial Building. Fueled by his anger towards Superman, Bruce begins preparing for an inevitable showdown with the Kryptonian. He starts by breaking into LexCorp Headquarters as Batman and steals the Kryptonite, leaving a Batarang in its place. He then starts physically training harder then ever before and makes weapons out of the huge piece of Kryptonite, such as Kryptonite Gas Grenades and Kryptonite Spear. He also searches through Luthor's files to learn more about the Kryptonite but also finds the Metahuman Thesis files that Lex has been compiling, revealing that Diana is an Immortal Amazon, and also finds evidence of Barry Allen using his Super Speed, Orin destroying an underwater drone and Dr. Silas Stone using a Mother Box to turn his dying son Victor Stone into a Cyborg. He then emails the files to Diana asking her who she is and where she has been since 1918. He then begins planting his booby traps in an abandoned area of Gotham at strategic points before going to the abandoned Bat-Signal and turning it on to let Superman know that he is waiting for him. ]]He waits for a short while before Superman arrives. Superman tries to talk to Batman, only to be led into the first trap, as sonic weapons shoot Superman before he destroys them with a manhole lid. The next trap of machine guns begin firing on Superman as he takes them out with his Heat Vision. An angered Superman, then walks up to Batman and tackles him through a building before throwing him at the Bat-Signal destroying it, warning him that if he wanted him dead, he would have already done it. Batman then uses a lead laced Smoke Grenade so Superman can't see, before he fires a Kryptonite laced one at him, weakening Superman and causing his powers (especially his overall strength, speed and sensory abilities) to fluctuate and continuously wane. Batman then begins to beat down Superma and holding his own agaunst the man of steel ,until his powers begin to return, allowing him to briefly Batman back. However, since Superman is still weakened by the Kryptonite, his speed is that of a normal humans, allowing Batman to shoot another Kryptonite Gas Grenade, crippling his adversary. Batman beats down Superman again and throws him down a shaft, before lassoing him with a grapple line and drag him towards the planted Kryptonite Spear after slamming him across the room with the line. Throughout this, Batman aggressively taunts Superman about not being a man until he drags him to the Spear and prepares to deal the final blow, then Superman tells him that he's letting a kidnapped Martha Kent die with his actions. A confused Bruce asks how Superman knows that name, believing him to be talking about Bruce's mother, and thinking that he has no right to say his mother's name but Lois Lane quickly arrives to stop Batman telling him that Lex Luthor has kidnapped Superman's mother. Ashamed, a shocked Batman throws away the spear and helps Superman up. Lois tells them that the Scout Ship in Metropolis is draining the city's power and something is happening. Batman tells Superman to go the Scout Ship, promising that he will rescue Martha. The Dawn of Justice Bruce discards the Mech Batsuit and gets into the Batwing where Alfred tells him he has already tracked Knyazev who is holding Martha Kent to a warehouse in the Port of Gotham. The Batwing takes out the men outside the building before Alfred takes control in drone mode as Batman enters through the second floor of the warehouse. He crashes onto the third floor through the floor, attaching traps to the men's guns to destroy them as he hides in the rafters. He then crashes down and begins taking out the men one by one in hand to hand combat, throwing them into walls and knocking them unconscious skillfully and quickly, leaving only Knyazev and one of his men. He crashes through the soft wall and knocks out the last remaining man before Knyazev points his flamethrower at Martha telling him to drop the man's gun otherwise he will kill her. Batman tells him he believes him and shoots the gas tank on his back, setting it alight as Batman grabs Martha and shield himself and her from the flames with his cape. Knowing Martha is safe, he returns to the Batwing and flies over Stryker's Island to find Doomsday releasing electronic bursts from his body after dueling with Superman and having been hit with a nuclear bomb. Realizing that it is Kryptonian, he decides that he must lead it back to the Kryptonite Spear in Gotham, and begins shooting at the creature. It follows Batman as planned but takes down the Batwing with it's heat vision and corners Batman but and blasts a killing blow at him, but it is blocked by Diana with her Bracelets of Submission, garbed in Amazonian armor as Wonder Woman. She then engages the creature and knocks it back as Superman returns from space fully rejuvenated as the three plan to attack the creature. Superman and Wonder Woman physically battle the creature as Batman plans to use his last remaining Kryptonite smoke grenade, using his Grapnel Gun to avoid Doomsday's blasts. As Superman leaves the battle to save Lois Lane, Wonder Woman holds Doomsday with her Lasso of Truth as Batman finally has a clear shot at the creature, firing the Kryptonite grenade at him weakening it, as Superman returns with the Kryptonite Spear stabbing Doomsday in the heart, before the creature returns the favor with the spike on his hand. The two Kryptonians fall down dead beside each other as Batman grabs Superman and hands him down to Wonder Woman as Lois runs over to cradle the fallen hero's lifeless body. As Lex Luthor is sent to prison for his crimes, Batman pays him a visit letting him know that he arranged him a transfer to Arkham Asylum, as well as branding him. He decides against it however in honor of Superman where Lex reveals that the whole universe knows that Superman is dead and that 'he' is hungry. Batman then leaves him rambling in his cell with his Bat-Symbol branded on the cell wall. Bruce later attends Superman's funeral with Diana, telling her that they need to find the other metahumans and be ready to fight whatever's coming next, referring to Lex's mention of another extraterrestrial threat and his own nightmare. Rogues Gallery encounters and Metahuman Search Some time after Superman's death, Amanda Waller gave an anonymous tip to Batman in order to catch Deadshot, who was wanted for murder at the time. He was with his daughter Zoe when Batman encountered him, which prompted him to encourage Deadshot to surrender peacefully. Deadshot initially ignores this and points his pistol at him, but he ultimately surrenders to Batman, who subsequently turns him over to GCPD, when Zoe put herself between them and pleads with him not to shoot Batman. Lawton was later transferred to Belle Reve. Some time after, Batman pursued the Jokermobile in a high-speed chase. Joker and Harley Quinn, who were inside of the vehicle, put up resistance but they eventually crashed into a lake, prompting Batman to put on a breather and attempt saving them. When he went to the lake bottom, Joker was missing but he found Harley motionless and broken through the windshield. However she quickly awakens and screams loudly before Batman punches her in the face, knocking her out. He carried Harley's seemingly unconscious body to the hood of the Batmobile to perform mouth to mouth CPR, which Harley used as a facade to actually make out with Batman. After this, Batman angrily pushed her off and pinned her to the hood by the neck. Harley laughs at how she was able to trick him before Batman eventually turned her over to the GCPD, who later transferred her to Belle Reve. After the reign of terror caused by the Enchantress in Midway City, Bruce meets with Amanda Waller over dinner. Waller hands Bruce a file on each of the members of Task Force X, as well as profiles on Barry Allen and Arthur Curry for Bruce to find them personally. Before he leaves, Waller tells him to stop 'working nights', to which Bruce replies to shut down Task Force X, or he and his friends will. Appearance Bruce is man of impressive stature being heavily toned in muscle and also tall standing at 6 foot 3 inches tall. This stature helps with intimidating villains as Batman. Bruce is normally seen dressed in the most expensive and impressive suits tailored from the most rated names in fashion and seen driving one of his many expensive and exotic cars. He normally has his black greying hair brushed back and keeps a clean shaven and sometimes stubble appearance. Whilst at home, he adopts pretty plain clothing because he no longer has to keep up the charade of the "Bruce Wayne playboy" he keeps in the public eye and is more focused on his full time job as Batman. As Batman his appearance is drastically changed. He wears a specialized suit of armor consisting of a grey body suit that sports a black Bat emblem on the chest. Along with the body suit, the suit also has a cowl with pointed ears that hide a communication and coms link. The mask also hides Bruce's face and also mimicks a bats head. He caries a large amount of equipment which is hidden and magnetized onto his Utility Belt which carries a variety of large and small equipment which is hidden by a black fireproof cape. Abilities Bruce is not a superhuman, (while he makes it appear as he is while working Batman) but is incredibly fit as humanly possible, undergoing intense workouts improving strength conditioning and fitness, giving him peak human physical prowess. As such, he possesses nigh-superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, balance, equilibrium, coordination, durability, endurance, senses and metabolism. He instead relies on equipment from his company Wayne Enterprises to defeat his enemies. Bruce is a master of every known form of martial arts, as well as other types of generally unarmed and melee combat, with combined with his nearly superhuman physical prowess, makes him a nearly inhuman combatant and one of mankind's greatest martial artists. His combat skills are further enhanced by proper use of motion, momentum, leverage and anatomical weaknesses, with this, Wayne easily brought down 24 enemies at once. Bruce is also highly intelligent, being a brilliant detective, and an expert tactician and planner. He has proven himself exceptionally good at stealth being able to disappear in the middle of people's sentences and sneaking up on others unexpectedly. With his vast wealth and company, as well as his own intellect and mechanical aptitude, Batman has access to some of the world's greatest equipment and technology to improve his performance. Relying on intellect, detective skills, fighting capabilities, science and technology, wealth, physical prowess, and intimidation in his war on crime and has indomitable willpower, Batman is a force greatly feared by Gotham's underworld. Equipment *Batarang *Batcave Computer *Batsuits **Mech Batsuit **Standard Batsuit *Grapnel Gun *Grenade Launcher *Smoke Grenades *Sticky Bombs *Tech Cowl *Utility Belt Vehicles *Batmobile *Batwing *Flying Fox *Nightcrawler Bases of Operation Batcave The Batcave is a series of large underground caverns located beneath Wayne Manor home to hundreds of bats and is used by Bruce Wayne as a base of operations for his activities as the vigilante Batman. Glasshouse The Glasshouse is a ultra modern small sized mansion located next to an idyllic lake and is where Bruce Wayne and his butler Alfred currently live after moving out of Wayne Manor. Wayne Hangar Wayne Hangar is a large unused aircraft hangar created by Wayne Enterprises which is now used by Bruce Wayne to store some of his Batman arsenal. Wayne Manor Wayne Manor is a stately home belonging to the Wayne family in Gotham City. It has passed through generations of the Wayne family and is currently owned by Bruce Wayne, who used to live in the Manor with the family's butler Alfred Pennyworth. Personality Bruce Wayne is very dedicated and determined to his work of crime-fighting, sometimes employing illegal and morally dubious tactics (like torture) but ultimately for the good of Gotham. Despite his dark past and serious work, Bruce has displayed a sense of humor around his butler Alfred. Although possessing great hate and anger towards criminals he has proven himself a very caring and selfless person, constantly putting his life on the line to save innocent lives and bringing the most dangerous criminals to justice for society's protection and freedom. In the past, Bruce's strongest characteristic was his strong moral code to never kill; however in the time before confronting Superman, he has thrown away concern for the criminals he hunts and while not usually killing criminals directly, he will not hesitate to put criminals in a deadly situation to protect to and rescue innocents such as the case with Martha Kent. He also is willing to use deadly force while using the weapons on his Batwing or Batmobile. In physical combat, he is shown leading enemies to be caught in explosions, set on fire, stabbed, shot, or suffering severe bone damages, such as by smashing them into walls on into the ground at full force. Many times, it is their own weapons that end up harming and seemingly killing them during the chaos Batman creates in his battles. After Superman's death, it is assumed that Batman became more merciful again in honor of him, as proven when he visits Lex Luthor in order to brand him, but ultimately decides not to. To the public Bruce Wayne takes on the facade of a irresponsible, fun-seeking playboy in order to avoid suspicion of his alter-ego, while as Batman he reveals his dark, intimidating personality in the form of a bat (his childhood fear for his enemies to dread) to frighten the criminals he stands against, believing theatricality to help him seem more than a man. Bruce Wayne's ultimate goal is to bring order and justice to Gotham City. While Batman is shown to be a psychologically strong and selfless individual, a combination of emotional and physical pain, loss, exhaustion, as well as potential disillusionment he’s experienced over the years has made him more cynical, pessimistic, and world-weary. This had something to do with what caused him to become a killer vigilante. If it seems there's no other choice and when there is only one course of action for him to take, he becomes even more aggressive. That's when nights for him get harder. Alfred explained it as a "fever and rage" being able to a good man like him into a cruel one. His own inner demons and hatred towards evil, as well as his distrust toward those with power, allowed Lex to manipulate him using hate mail and the destruction of the DC Capitol to push him over the edge. Combined with his apocalyptic dream of Superman, it caused him to become even more determined stop Superman, despite Alfred's attempts to convince Bruce that he was not an enemy. His speech of his ancestors being involved in hunting animals also attributed to the manner of which he wanted to kill Superman, thus his creation of the Kryptonite Spear. He planned to kill Superman like an animal, taking away others' fear of him in the process and nearly did so while sadistically beating and taunting him about not being a man or a god. It wasn't until the moment that he flashed back to his parent's murders by the mention of his mother's name did he realize, to his horror, that he was about to take the life of an innocent and teamed up with Superman to defeat Lex and Doomsday. Appearances *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Playground Heroes *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Field Trip *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Picture Proof *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Lights Out *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Crossfire *Guide to the Caped Crusader/Guide to the Man of Steel: Movie Flip Book *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Upstairs/Downstairs *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Tech Manual *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' *''Suicide Squad'' *Suicide Squad (Novel) *''Justice League'' *''Untitled Justice League film'' *''The Batman'' }} Trivia *Ben Affleck portrayed the actor George Reeves in the biopic 'Hollywoodland'. Reeves played Superman in Superman serials making Affleck the only actor to portray both Superman and Batman. *Affleck played the Marvel superhero Daredevil in the 2003 film 'Daredevil' and also in deleted scenes in the spin-off film Elektra. *Affleck was casted to the role of Batman on May 13, 2014, after that the four actors; Armie Hammer, Josh Brolin, Ryan Gosling and Bradley Cooper were refused to portray the character. *Bruce Wayne is about 42-43 years old at the start of Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice instead of 45 years old as Alfred states that he has been training in the art of deception since the age of seven despite never being able to decieve him and knowing that he started this training when his parents died, his current age becomes 43 years old. *Affleck trained workout everyday at 5:00 AM in several gyms in order to become a muscular Batman. *Affleck even asked Christian Bale, the original Warner Bros/Legendary actor who played Batman for Christopher Nolan's Dark Knight Trilogy, how to get into shape for the role. He also joked that Bale's advice was to get the makers of the costume to put a zip on it, to make going to the bathroom easier. *This is Bruce Wayne's 9th live action appearance **1st: Lewis Wilson played the character in "Batman" serial film in 1943. **2nd: Robert Lowery played the character in "Batman and Robin" serial film in 1949. **3rd: Adam West played the character in ***''"Batman"'' TV show in 1966-1968. ***''"Batman: The Movie"'' film in 1966. ***[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legends_of_the_Superheroes "Legends of the Superheroes"] TV special in 1979. **4th: Michael Keaton played the character in ***''"Batman"'' film in 1989. ***''"Batman Returns"'' film in 1992. **5th: Val Kilmer played the character in "Batman Forever" film in 1995. **6th: George Clooney played the character in "Batman & Robin" ''film in 1998. **7th: Christian Bale played the character in ''The Dark Knight Trilogy *** "Batman Begins" film in 2005. *** "The Dark Knight" film in 2008. *** "The Dark Knight Rises" film in 2012. **8th: David Mazouz plays young version of the character in "Gotham" TV show running since 2014. See Also *Batman Family External Links * * Category:Batman Category:Batman Vs. Superman Category:Batman Vs. Superman characters Category:Super-Heroes Category:Humans Category:Characters without powers Category:Batman secret keepers Category:Wayne Family Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Characters in the comics Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Superman Category:Justice League Category:Justice League characters Category:Justice League members Category:Justice League Part 1 Category:Recurring characters Category:Suicide Squad Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:Wonder Woman secret keepers Category:Justice League Part 1 characters Category:Justice League Part 2 Category:Justice League Part 2 characters Category:Superman secret keepers Category:Aquaman secret keepers Category:Flash secret keepers Category:Cyborg secret keepers Category:Heroes